barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
10 Things About Me
Favorite Fashion and Hairstyles is a Barbie Vlog episode. Description "Announcing my first ever vlog on YouTube! Watch and learn 10 things about me you didn't know before!"Description Transcript Bold text inside square brackets indicates on-screen text. Barbie: Hi! Uh, okay, let's see. Where should I start? Um... My name is Barbie Roberts. Uh... I have three sisters and we live in Los Angeles. Well, Malibu... but, um, I'm originally from Wisconsin. We moved here when I was eight years old. My parents are both writers and they just really loved the idea of raising their kids by the beach, but we still go back to Wisconsin every year for the holidays, so I feel like we get the best of both worlds; I get to surf and I get to snowboard. My friends and I just really love sharing new ideas. Um, new music, favorite movies, videos, tips on personal style, so my sister Skipper wanted me to start this vlog. Ta-da! My first post! Introducing myself! Here are ten things you may or may have not known about me: [#1] Barbie: My two favorite classes in school? Science and English. I love reading and I love experimenting. I've always just been curious about things. It's not just chemistry. What happens when you put different things together? Art and music and food! [#2] Barbie: I don't like spiders or drinking soda. I hope to get past the not-liking-spiders part 'cause it's not really their fault they scare me, and the soda thing, well... that's a long story. [#3] Barbie: Um, I sing when I do my homework! Making up songs helps me remember things. Do you guys do that? [#4] Barbie: My friends and I love to paint our fingernails. We use those markers that let you make your own designs on your nails. [#5] Barbie: I started to dress myself when I was two years old. I didn't always match! You know, sometimes you wanna wear a pink ballet slipper and sometimes you wanna wear a red tennis shoe, but my clothes always perfectly expressed the mood I was in. Be who you wanna be, right. [#6] Barbie: I love honey. With anything! Even brocolli. [#7] Barbie: My sisters and I love to play the "What If?" game. What if I were an inventor? What would I invent? What if I were a magical mermaid? What would my powers be? What would my house look like? [#8] Barbie: Uh... oh! I just took up paddleboarding and origami. Well, not at the same time! Of course, it would be hard to keep the paper dry since I fall down all the time, but I'll get the hang of it. [#9] Barbie: Okay, here's why I don't like soda. It involves a contest one summer and a really funny joke and a... Um... Let's just say I've taken a break from soda for a while. Especially if Chelsea's around. [#10] Barbie: Things that make me happy? Uh, hearing the birds outside the window and sharing my favorite things with my friends. That's it for now! P.A.C.E! Check out my next vlog, and I'll tell you what P.A.C.E means. References Category:Barbie Vlog Episodes